The purpose of this study is to determine either the effective biologic dose (EBD) as defined by inhibition of IL-2-induced CRP release of the maximum tolerated dose (MTD) of the TNFR:Fc (administered up to a maximum of 60mg/m2 in patients undergoing high dose IL-2 therapy.